legoherofactoryfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Preston Stormer
1.0 = |-| 2.0 = |-| 3.0= |-| B= |-| BA= |-| IFB= Preston Stormer jest jednym z Bohaterów-Robotów oraz liderem elitarnej Drużyny Alfa 1. Biografia Wczesne życie Preston Stormer został stworzony w Wieży Montażowej, jako jeden z pierwszych zbudowanych przez Hero Factory Bohaterów. Następnie przeszedł trening i rozpoczął szkolenie. Kształcił się u Aldousa Witcha. Herosem nadzorującym jego szkolenie był Thresher. Jedną z pierwszych misji Prestona Stormera była próba zatrzymania groźnych przestępców - Voltixa i Splitface'a, którzy grasowali w jednym z miast na planecie Epsilon Gamma IV. Rekrut próbował aresztować dwójkę kryminalistów, jednak został przez nich zaatakowany. Wtedy do akcji wkroczył Thresher, który strzelił do Voltixa tym samym przyczepiając do jego pleców magnetyczną minę. Wystraszony tym wszystkim Splitface zbiegł zostawiając swojego towarzysza. Thresher po tym wyjaśnił, że był to tylko blef, a mina w cale nie wybuchnie. Voltix został zabrany do więzienia na Asteroidzie J-54, a herosi powrócili po misji do Makuhero City. Tam w Wieży Montażowej Thresher przedstawił sobie Prestona Stormera, Dunkana Bulka, Von Nessa i Jimiego Stringera. Następnie oświadczył im, że będą stanowić jeden zespół z Thresherem na czele - Drużynę Alfa 1. Po wielu misjach jasne było, że pomysł ten okazał się być bardzo dobry - herosi wyłapali mnóstwo złoczyńców pracując razem. Po jakimś czasie lider Drużyny zostawił swoich podwładnych z powodu jego misji dotyczącej zbadania sprawy katastrofy jednego ze statków należących do Makuro Industries. W tym czasie Stormer i Stringer zostali poinformowani, że mają zająć się misją nadzoru przeniesienia robotów wydobywczych na pewnej górniczej planecie. Kiedy już tam wylądowali, znaleźli robota nadzorcę, który nic nie wiedział na temat jakiegokolwiek przeniesienia. Nagle dwójkę Bohaterów zaatakowały hordy robotów wydobywczych. Ocalił ich jednak tajemniczy robot XT4, który twierdził, że jest nowym członkiem Drużyny. Podejrzliwi Stormer i Stringer zabrali go do Wieży Montażowej. Tam XT4 unieruchomił Bohaterów i uszkodził system bezpieczeństwa Fabryki. Po tym skradł jeden z Drop Shipów, którym udał się na Asteroidę J-54. Stormer, Bulk, Stringer i Von Ness wzięli kolejne dwa statki i polecieli za nim na asteroidę. Stormer i Stringer zauważyli jednak podejrzaną fregatę sporej wielkości przebywającą w tym rejonie. Podczas gdy Bulk i Von Ness próbowali powstrzymać XT4, Voltixa i Toxic Reapę przed ucieczką, dwójka herosów nawiązała kontakt ze statkiem. Nie uzyskali jednak od niego odpowiedzi. Wtem w ich komunikatorze zabrzmiał głos Black Phantoma, który przedstawił im się jako lider Legionu Ciemności. Powiedział im, że pragnie zniszczenia Fabryki Bohaterów, a następnie odleciał swoim statkiem zwiadowczym. Tuż po tym nastąpiła ogromne eksplozja fregaty, która była pułapką. Dwójka rekrutów doznała poważnych obrażeń, jednak udało im się przeżyć. Po niedługim czasie przyleciał po czwórkę Bohaterów Thresher, który zabrał ich z powrotem do Makuhero. Po tym, jak rekruci doszli do siebie, dowiedzieli się od Threshera oraz menedżera misji Nathaniela Ziba o zamiarze zamknięcie Hero Factory przez Akiyamę Makuro z powodu ogromnych zniszczeń i strat wyrządzonych podczas ich ostatniej misji. Niedługo po tym nadszedł czas pożegnania się Von Nessem, Bulkiem i Stringerem - po zamknięciu Hero Factory mieli oni ochroniarzami w Makuhero Idustries. Stormer podarował im wtedy komunikatory, dzięki którym w razie potrzeby mogli się porozumieć. On sam pozostał razem z Thresherem w Wieży Montażowej. Wkrótce po tym nastąpił atak Legionu Ciemności. Złoczyńcy Jawblade, Speeda Demon, Thornraxx, Toxic Reapa, Splitface, Voltix i XT4 pod dowództwem Black Phantoma przystąpili do szturmu na budynek Fabryki Bohaterów. Do Hero Factory przedostali się Speeda Demon, Voltix oraz Toxic Reapa, którzy pochwycili Thresher i planowali go rozebrać na części za pomocą jednego z dźwigów linii montażowej. Preston Stormer skontaktował się za pomocą komunikatora z resztą swojej Drużyny. Planował następnie pomóc swojemu dowódcy, jednak herosa zatrzymał Black Phantom. Podczas rozmowy ze Stormerem wyjaśnił mu, że tak na prawdę ma zamiar wykorzystać swoich podwładnych do swojego własnego celu - zostania najpodlejszym złoczyńcą z reputacją tego, który zniszczył Hero Factory. Bohater nagrał jednak rozmowę z nim. Po tym do Fabryki przybyli inni herosi z Drużyny Alfa 1. Zaczęli oni ścigać lidera kryminalistów, aż do pomieszczenia, w którym znajdowała się trójka przestępców oraz Thresher. Tam pomimo gróźb Black Phantoma o zniszczeniu Fabryki, a nawet miasta Makuhero, Stormer wyświetlił złoczyńcom nagranie z rozmowy. Wściekli przestępcy rzucili się na swojego przywódcę, lecz zostali w zamieszaniu szybko aresztowani. Black Phantomowi i XT4 udało się uciec, natomiast reszta kryminalistów została zamknięta w więzieniu. Po tym Akiyama Makuro zadecydował o wznowieniu działalności Fabryki, dzięki męstwu i dzielności Bohaterów z Drużyny Alfa 1. Wypełniając jedną ze swoich misji, którą było złapanie gangu przemytników, Stormer został złapany przez złoczyńców. Jednak uratował go policjant pracujący pod przykrywką - Aquax. Obaj zniszczyli struktury gangu i zostali przyjaciółmi. Po jakimś czasie, mimo swojej przyjaźni, stracili ze sobą kontakt. Misja w New Stellac thumb|206px|Stormer i Von Ness Podczas misji w mieście New Stellac City (w której udziału nie brali Bulk i Stringer) Bohaterowie stanęli do walki przeciwko Silvera. Robot wykorzystał olbrzymie miotacze, by poważnie zranić Threshera, a Stormer kazał Von Nessowi, aby kierował bezpieczeństwem zespołu podczas walki z Silverem. Jednak Von Ness przestraszył się i próbował uciec Drop Shipem, co doprowadziło do powietrznej bitwy między nim a Stormerem. Ostatecznie Stormer zrezygnował z Von Nessa i zeskoczył z Drop Shipa na Silvera. Bohater podłączył dwa przewody do gniazd robota, powodując jego awarię i eksplozję. Do dziś Preston obwinia się za porażkę swojej dawnej drużyny, chociaż udowodniono, że to nie jest jego wina. Po jakimś czasie Stormer został mianowany nowym dowódcą Drużyny Alfa 1. Do jego zespołu dołączyło wielu rekrutów, jednak żaden nie potrafił sprostać wyzwaniom postawionym przez nowego lidera. Jedną z kolejnych misji Prestona Stormera i jego drużyny było zbadanie sprawy zniknięcia planety Almaak IV sąsiadującej z Almaak V. Stringer zauważył, że księżyc Almaak IV nadal krąży po swojej orbicie i stwierdził, że planeta została zamaskowana przez urzędników Almaak V, którzy chcieli wywołać wojne z innymi światami. Stormer następnie aresztował podejrzanych. Wkrótce heros zamknął w więzieniu także cały gang oprychów z pewnej pustynnej planety, która stanowiła schronienie dla wielu przestępców. Po jakimś czasie wrócił tam w poszukiwaniu niebezpiecznego złoczyńcy - Core Huntera. W tym celu poszedł do drobnego przestępcy, Geba. Po uzyskaniu informacji, unikając pułapek zastawionych na Bohaterów, poszedł do pokoju, w którym miał znajdować się przestępca. Tam jednak go nie było. Zdając sobie sprawę, że złoczyńca nie mógł być daleko, Stormer odleciał swoim statkiem. Wkrótce znalazł Core Huntera ukrywającego się w jednym z budynków. Po krótkim starciu heros aresztował go. Podczas prowadzenia aresztowanego do statku, złoczyńca eksplodował. Po tym Bohater został poinformowany przez prawdziwego Core Huntera, że zdetonował on swój duplikat i nie było go nawet na planecie. Preston Stormer powrócił więc do Makuhero, jednak po jakimś czasie złoczyńca i tak został złapany i aresztowany. Gang Von Nebuli Misja na Lemus 2 Z pomocą swojej drużyny oraz trójki rekrutów, którzy niedawno dołączyli do oddziału (Williama Furno, Marka Surge'a i Natalie Breez) usiłował powstrzymać kradzież materiałów wybuchowych ze stacji wydobywczej na Merak 9. Sprawcami zamieszania byli XPlode i jego wspólnik Rotor. Niestety żadnego z napastników nie udało się aresztować. Wkrótce jednak wracając z prawdopodobnie z misji treningowej razem z tymi samymi rekrutami, dostał wezwanie o ataku przestępców na Lemus 2. Okazało się, że byli to znowu Rotor i XPlode. Podczas starcia z łotrami lider drużyny Bohaterów został postrzelony, przez co jego układ zasilania został zakłócony. Na szczęście nowicjuszom udało się naprawić Prestona Stormera. W tym czasie Furno stoczył bój z Rotorem, co skończyło się aresztowaniem złoczyńcy. Stormer pochwalił za to rekruta i powrócił z nim i przestępcą do Hero Factory. Atak Corrodera Wkrótce przyglądał się zmaganiom Bulka, Stringera i Surge'a z Corroderem na planecie Tantalus 5. Nie mógł pomóc swojej drużynie, jednak ciągle w nią wierzył. Na szczęście Bohaterom udało się jednak przepędzić złoczyńcę. Podczas powrotu z jednej z rutynowych misji konwojowych, Stormer wraz z Furno dostali zgłoszenie z planety Aqua Gamma IV o skokach promieniowania radioaktywnego. Po przybyciu na planetę okazało się, że sprawcami tego zamieszania byli właśnie Corroder oraz psychopatyczny Meltdown. Lider drużyny rozkazał rekrutowi zająć się Meltdownem, podczas gdy on miał stoczyć bój z drugim przestępcą. Stormerowi udało się uniknąć kilka strzałów Corrodera, jednak nie wiemy, jak zakończyło się to starcie. Najprawdopodobniej obydwaj złoczyńcy uciekli, a Stormer razem z jego podwładnym powrócili do Makuhero. Misja w Mekron City Po jakimś czasie Stormer wraz z Furno, Breez i Surgem dostał wezwanie z miasta Mekron. Tam zastali zakażonego komisarza Draxa. Bohaterom udało się go aresztować, jednak pojawił się Meltdown. Preston Stormer został zakażony przez szaleńca nanobotami. Po powrocie do Hero Factory uciekł i zaczął pustoszyć Makuhero. William Furno próbował go powstrzymać, podczas gdy reszta Drużyny Alfa 1 udała się na Lunar Tratix w poszukiwaniu jednego ze składników antidotum. Wkrótce jednak udało się przygotować odtrutkę. Preston Stormer i komisarz Drax zostali po niedługim czasie wyleczeni. Bitwa w New Stellac Następnie Stormer, Bulk i Stringer dostali wezwanie miasta New Stellac. Spotkali tam Thundera i Corrodera. Zib w obawie, że mogą nie dać rady ich pokonać wysłał Furno, Breez i Surge'a, aby im pomogli. Gdy przylecieli rekruci zjawili się też Meltdown i XPlode. Chwilę później otworzyła się czarna dziura, z której wyłonił się Von Nebula. Stormer i Furno wskoczyli do niej, aby pokonać złoczyńcę. Zostali nieomal zdezintegrowani przez kryminalistę, który zamierzał wyssać energię z ich Rdzeni Bohatera. Jednak za pomocą podstępu oraz pierścieni antygrawitacyjnych uszkodzili strukturę czarnej dziury, która zaczęła się przegrzewać. Kiedy Von Nebula miał ich już zabić, Stormer odebrał mu jego broń i uwięził łotra w jego własnej Lasce generującej czarne dziury. Po wygranej bitwie z Gangiem wszyscy członkowie Drużyny Alfa 1 powrócili do Makuhero razem z potężną bronią Von Nebuli oraz jego złapanymi sługusami. Ognista Przeprawa thumb|left|220px|Stormer w wersji 2.0 Razem z Furno, Breez i Surge'm został wysłany, aby powstrzymać atak Ognistych Przestępców na Stację Paliw 22. Podczas starcia Stormer został mocno uderzony przez Drilldozera, a reszta jego załogi nie miała szans w bitwie z tymi kryminalistami, którzy okazali się być zbyt silni. Musieli się wycofać, a pozwoliła im na to bohaterska postawa Surge'a, który skupił na sobie ogień złoczyńców. Stormer i inni Bohaterowie musieli powrócić do Hero Factory bez swojego towarzysza. Kiedy już wysadzili uratowany personel stacji, Stormer zażądał od Akiyamy Makuro unowocześnienia. Zagroził, że jeżeli go nie otrzymają, naładują swoje Rdzenie i znowu ruszą do walki z przestępcami. Udało im się jednak uzyskać unowocześnienie do wersji 2.0. Po tym Stormer, Breez i Furno przeszli krótki trening, a następnie wyruszyli na Stację Paliw 22. Stoczyli tam walkę z Fire Lordem i jego sługusami. Dowódca drużyny starł z liderem przestępców. Został jednak przez niego pochwycony. Opętany rządzą energii Fire Lord niemalże zabił Stormera zrzucając go z stacji. Wkrótce na stację przybyli rekruci Nathan Evo i Julius Nex do pomocy Drużynie. Stormer uwolnił się z uścisku Fire Lorda i szybko ponownie stanął do walki. Po dosyć krótkiej bitwie większość członków organizacji przestępczej została aresztowana. Został tylko ich lider. Połączonymi siłami oraz z pomocą Surge'a, któremu udało się uwolnić, herosi pokonali tyrana. Preston Stormer razem z Drużyną Alfa 1 i aresztowanymi złoczyńcami powrócił do Makuhero. Bohater miał nadzieję, że łotrom można pomóc ich wyleczyć z obsesji na punkcie energii. Nie wiadomo jednak, czy się to udało. Dzika planeta Jedną z kolejnych misji Prestona Stormera było zbadanie planety Quatros i znalezienie zaginionego rekruta o imieniu Daniel Rocka. Na planecie spotkał Witch Doctora - przeobrażonego Aldousa Witcha. Okazało się, że rozpoczął on nielegalne wydobycie minerału Quaza, przez co planeta zaczęła dosłownie umierać. Łotr zniewolił też część miejscowej fauny - Scorpio, Waspixa, Raw-Jawa i Fangzy. Preston Stormer razem z resztą Drużyny Alfa 1 postanowił stawić czoło demonicznemu tyranowi. Wkrótce herosi otrzymali nowe zbroje 3.0 i polecieli na Quatros. Tam znaleźli mocno uszkodzonego rekruta, którego jednak szybko naprawili. Następnie rozpoczęli poszukiwania Witch Doctora. Przemierzając gęstą dżunglę, Bohaterowie natrafili na stary portal do teleportacji używany kiedyś przez górników. Stormer zadecydował o tym, że aby sprawdzić umiejętności Furno i Rocki, podzieli zespół na dwie mniejsze grupy i odda dwójce herosów dowodzenie nad misją. Stromer, Bulk i Rocka skorzystali z teleportera i przenieśli się niedaleko miejsca pobytu poszukiwanego przez nich łotra. Zostali jednak mocno pomniejszeni. Złoczyńca szybko ich znalazł i uwięził Rockę i Bulka, lecz Stormer nie dał się nabrać na jego sztuczki. W tym czasie reszta drużyny walczyła z zarażonymi zwierzętami. Nie było to łatwe, ale herosom po kilku dosyć męczących starciach udało się przedrzeć się do Witch Doctora. Uwolnili swoich towarzyszy i przywrócili im normalny rozmiar dzięki temu samemu portalowi. Wkrótce stoczyli bitwę z tyranem. Preston Stormer próbował go pokonać w pojedynkę, lecz nie dał rady sam kryminaliście. Dzięki pomocy Rocki z pancerzem w wersji XL herosi pokonali go, a w trakcie walki Stormer wyrwał mu i zniszczył jego Berło, przez co złoczyńca stracił swoją moc. Po uratowaniu planety Quatros, Bohaterowie aresztowali Witch Doctora. Nastepnie dowódca drużyny pochwalił Furno i Rockę, po czym powrócili do Hero Factory. Wielka Ucieczka Pewnego dnia Furno i Rocka aresztowali Voltixa, jednak ten wywołał Wielką Ucieczkę z Aresztu dla złoczyńców za pomocą Laski Czarnej Dziury. Preston Stormer szybko zjawił się w więzieniu z kilkoma innymi herosami. Następnie próbował zatrzymać uciekających złoczyńców. Prawie powstrzymał Jawblade'a, jednak przestępca uciekł, ponieważ Stormer zajął się Nathanem Evo, który nieomal wszedł za przestępcami do czarnej dziury. Po tym, Stormer został wyposażony w Roboty zwiadowcze, Lodowy Miecz, Miotacz Plazmowy oraz Ultramachowy Supermotor, który prawdopodobnie był zmodyfikowaną wersją Furno Bike. Następnie wysłano go na planetę Kollix IV, aby schwytać niepoczytalnego Speeda Demona. Ścigając go, Stormer zmagał się z jego ostrzami oraz miotaczami błyskawic. Zbieg, podobnie jak Stormer, miał także pojazd - Nitromobil skradziony wcześniej z Hero Factory. Bohaterowi udało się raz wykiwać złoczyńcę. Jednak w pewnym momencie szaleniec wystrzelił ze swojej broni w nasyp lodowy. Wtedy też heros został przysypany przez lawinę. Choć zajęło mu to trochę czasu, wydostał się spod lodu i kontynuował pościg za zbiegiem. Po niedługim czasie zakuł przestępcę w kajdanki. Następnie przyleciał po innych Bohaterów z jego drużyny i razem zabrali zbiegów do Makuhero. thumb|Preston Stormer XL w Wieży Montażowej Po powrocie do miasta okazało się, że Wieża Montażowa została przejęta przez dawnego wroga herosa - Black Phantoma. Razem z resztą Drużyny Alfa 1, próbował się dostać do Fabryki. Jednak uniemożliwiało im to pole ochronne. Stormer oprosił więc Daniellę Capricorn, aby pomogła mu oszukać Black Phantoma. Dzięki podstępowi, a także pomocy Rocki, udało im dostać do wnętrza budynku. Wkrótce razem pokonali nikczemnego złoczyńcę, który był niemalże o krok od zniszczenia Hero Factory. Pudło Zagłady Preston Stormer dostał od Nathaniela Ziba wiadomość o stopniu zagrożenia Delta-Czerwony, czyli najwyższy możliwy stopień. Dotyczył on niebezpiecznego Core Hunter, który po ucieczce z więzienia zaczął kompletować potężną broń - Pudło Zagłady, za pomocą której miał zamiar sterroryzować całą galaktykę. W tej sytuacji Stormer zebrał całą Drużynę Alfa 1. Następnie wszyscy jej członkowie obejrzeli nagrania z trzech misji dotyczących zbiegłego, także misji Stormera w przestępczym świecie. Kiedy już to zrobili, poczynili następny krok - postanowili zebrać wszystkie fragmenty broni przed Core Hunterem. Stormer poleciał razem z Williamem Furno na planetę zamieszkaną przez nietypową klasę robotów (dawne miejsce misji Dunkana Bulka). Kiedy już ominęli system bezpieczeństwa planety, udali się do zamkniętej kopalni duradium. Było jednak za późno, aby złapać tam Core Huntera, który wcześniej już tam był, zabrał schowany w kopalni fragment Doom Box i zamaskował swoje ślady. Kiedy dwoje herosów wyszło na powierzchnię, zastali tam wrogo nastawione roboty strażnicze, jednak udało im się opuścić planetę. Na swojej drodze spotkali Arctura, który wyjawił im, że z tą sprawą może być powiązany Speeda Demon. Po tym Stormer wysłał Rockę do więzienia na Asteroidzie J-54, aby przesłuchał dawnego współpracownika kryminalisty - Spitface'a. Następnie Bohaterowie polecieli do miejsca, w którym znajdowali się Jimi Stringer i Mark Surge. Tam znaleźli Core Huntera. Surge próbował go powstrzymać, jednak zjawił się Arctur, który teleportował złoczyńcę na planetę, na której stworzono Pudło Zagłady. Następnie wyjaśnił im, że chce zniszczyć broń, w czym może pomóc Usuwacz Rdzeni należący do zbiegłego łotra. Po tym herosi polecieli za Core Hunterem. Na planecie spotkali Rockę, a następnie stawili czoła Core Hunterowi. Stormer rozłościł go wmawiając mu, że tak na prawdę Hero Factory wykorzystywało go do niszczenia nieudolnych Bohaterów. Przestępca wpadł w szał i zaatakował Stormera za pomocą swojego Usuwacza Rdzeni pochłaniającego i emitującego ogromne ilości energii, jednak śmiertelnie trafił Arctura, który uratował życie Bohaterowi. Następnie złoczyńca uruchomił Pudło pochłaniając jego energię.Stał się wtedy ekstremalnie niebezpieczny i z łatwością pokonał niemal wszystkich członków Drużyny Alfa 1. Wszystkich z wyjątkiem Surge'a, który dzięki swojej odwadze pokonał go, unicestwiając Core Huntera. Następnie Bohaterowie wrócili do Makuheo razem z potężnym Pudłem Zagłady. Jakiś czas później Stormer usłyszał, jak Bulk pokazuje Furno nagranie z misji walki z Legionem Ciemności. Następnie pouczył Bulka i powrócił do ponownego chwytania zbiegów. Atak Mózgów Atak na Makuhero thumb|left|Stormer podczas Ataku Mózgów Wkrótce po pokonaniu Core Huntera lider Drużyny Alfa 1 uczestniczył w imprezie organizowanej na cześć Bohaterów z Drużyny Alfa 1 z powodu zakończenia Misji: Złapać i Zakuć. Jednak podczas uroczystości herosi dostali wezwanie z Wieży Montażowej. Tam Nathaniel Zib wyjaśnił Stormerowi i innym, że Makuhero zaatakowały hordy zmutowanych stworzeń. Cała drużyna, włącznie z Prestonem Stormerem została przebudowana do najnowszej wersji. Następnie Bohaterowie ruszyli do walki. Stormer razem z Furno, Breez i Bulkiem walczył z mutantami na na ulicach miasta. Za atak odpowiedzialne były Mózgi, które przejęły kontrolę nad stworzeniami i przeobraziły je w potworne kreatury: Frost Beasty, Pyroxy, Aquagony, Scaroxy, Ogrumy i Bruizery. Zmagania między herosami, a armią mutantów były długie i nieprzerwane. Po jakimś czasie herosom udało się uwolnić stworzenia spod kontroli pasożytów, lecz nagle na niebie pojawiła się jeszcze jedna ogromna bestaia zainfekowana i zmutowana przez Mózgi - Dragon Bolt. Ten zaczął strzelać do herosów kulami energii ze swojego pyska, co zmusiło Bohaterów do odwrotu. Stormer zwołał członków swojego oddziału, a po niedługim czasie przybyli do Wieży Montażowej w pogoni za agresywnym smokiem. Tam Stormer i inni dowiedzieli się, że także Surge został zainfekowany przez Mózg. Stoczyli walkę z legionem pustych Bohaterów, które miały być w przyszłości herosami (obecnie nie posiadają Quaza). Stormer zamroził kilku, a w tym czasie Breez uwolniła Surge'a spod kontroli pasożyta. Ten wyłączył roboty, natomiast Rocka uporał się z Dragon Boltem. Po tym chwilowo wszystko wróciło do normy. Jednak wkrótce w podziemiach Fabryki znaleziono kolejne Mózgi. Kurs Kolizyjny Podczas omawiania wyników złapanych ponownie po Wielkiej Ucieczce przestępców, Preston Stormer i inni herosi odebrali komunikat o tym, że jeden ze statków obrał kurs i pędzi na Fabrykę Bohaterów w Makuhero City. Razem z Drużyną Alfa 1 Preston Stormer zajął się sprawą statku Valiant. Najpierw wysłał na jego pokład Breez i Rockę, jednak po jakimś czasie on także poleciał w trosce o jego dawnego przyjaciela, który był za razem kapitanem statku - Aquaxa. Dwaj młodzi Bohaterowie dostali się na pokład za pomocą plecaków rakietowych, natomiast Stormer poleciał za nimi. Próbował skontaktować się z kapitanem, jednak ten zachowywał się dziwnie i twierdził, że pomimo nadania sygnału ratunkowego nic się nie stało. Kiedy i dowódca Drużyny Alfa 1 dostał się do statku, zastał tam Breez, a wkrótce po tym okazało się, że kontrolę nad załogą statku przejęły tajemnicze pasożytnicze stworzenia, zwane Mózgami. Przed Kirchem zainfekowanym przez lidera roju pasożytów herosów obronił Xera i wytłumaczył, że sprowadził Mózgi na pokład, aby je zbadać, lecz one wymknęły się spod kontroli. Wkrótce przybyli także Furno, Bulk i Evo, którzy przylecieli Drop Shipami, aby zatrzymać Valiant. Po tym Stormer, Breez i dwójka przybyłych herosów (Evo był zajęty pilotowaniem statku) przystąpiła do walki z zainfekowaną załogą. Stormer próbował wymusić na Mózgach kapitulację, więc zmienił kurs statku na słońce. Kirch z innymi Mózgami widząc, że Valiant zmierza w stronę gwiazdy, opuścili żywicieli, a następnie statek. Jednak z powodu wysokiej temperatury panującej wokół słońca pasożyty dosłownie wyparowały. Kiedy niebezpieczeństwo ze strony Mózgów minęło, pojawił się kolejny problem - Valiant wymknął się spod kontroli. Bohaterowie, aby zmienić kurs fregaty pędzącej w stronę słońca, użyli materiałów wybuchowych, które wysadzili w próżni. To spowodowało zmianę kierunku lotu Valiantu. Kiedy Po tym Stormer wraz z resztą oddziału powrócił do Hero Factory. Następnie wyjaśnił Bulkowi (który chciał zrezygnować ze służby, ponieważ pierwotnie miał zniszczyć statek Valiant z herosami i załogą na pokładzie, a nie wypełnił tego polecenia), że jest godny nosić miano Bohatera i dalej pełnić służbę. Szał Robotów thumb|200px|Dowódca Drużyny Alfa 1 wyposażony w zbroję do walki z MózgamiOkoło tygodnia po ataku na statek Valiant, Furno odebrał wezwanie o pomoc od Jimiego Stringera z planety Tranquis VII. Stormer wysłał Bulka i Furno, aby zbadali sprawę na planecie. Wkrótce stracił komunikację również z nimi. Wkrótce otrzymał ponowną wiadomość od Stringera, który prosił o wsparcie ze strony Bohaterów w wytępieniu panującej na planecie rebelii. Stormer przeczuwał, że coś jest nie tak, więc rady udzielił mu Nathaniel Zib. Dzięki pomocy menedżera misji, Stormer przejął zdalną kontrolę nad Drop Shipem, którym polecieli na Tranquis VII herosi. Dowódca Drużyny Alfa 1 pokierował nim do miejsca, w którym przebywał Furno, tym samym ratując Stringera pod kontrola Mózga, który właśnie miał popełnić samobójstwo. Następnie Stormer wysłał go w miejsce pobytu Bulka. Za jego pomocą Bohater przedostał się do laboratorium, gdzie zainfekowany przez pasożyta Dumacc próbował uruchomić superbroń zwaną Projektem Sunstorm. Wkrótce po tym Stormer zebrał jak największą liczbę herosów, którzy polecieli z nim oraz Zibem na Tranquis VII do pomocy w wyłapywaniu Mózgów i sprzątaniu zniszczeń przez nich wyrządzonych. Po kolejnym tygodniu omówił sprawę ataku Mózgów razem z kilkoma członkami ze swojej drużyny. Doszedł do wniosku, że musi stać za nim potężny przeciwnik, który pragnie zagłady Fabryki Bohaterów. Następnie pokazał Stringerowi nowy źródło zasilania herosów. Lustrzany Świat Preston Stormer razem z Furno, Bulkiem i Breez nadzorował w testy generatora, nowego źródła energii. Został on jednak, w wyniku czego nastąpił wybuch. Bohaterowie stracili przytomność, lecz kiedy się obudzili, zobaczyli, że znajdują się w starym magazynie. Breez spostrzegła, że ich współrzędne są takie same, jak przedtem. Czworo herosów postanowiło dowiedzieć się czegoś w Uniwersytecie Makuhero, jednak okazało się, że nazwę zmieniono na Uniwersytet Von Nebuli. Stormer użył Histotronu, aby zobaczyć ostatnie tysiąc lat historii metropolii. Gdy go uruchomił, dowiedział się, że władzę w mieście sprawował syndykat zbrodni Cytadela, którym rządził Von Nebula. Fabryka Bohaterów została natomiast zniszczona przez Legion Ciemności, którego atak powiódł się dzięki zdradzie Von Nessa. Wtedy Stormer wywnioskował, że Bohaterowie muszą znajdować się w innym wszechświecie, wymiarze alternatywnym. Postanowił też porozmawiać z Von Nebulą i sprawdzić, czy generator istnieje w tym świecie. Drużyna Alfa 1 zaczęła wyprzedzać złoczyńców w popełnianiu ich zbrodni. Jako pierwszego ubiegli Splitface'a, a potem Jawblade'a. Spowodowało, że zwrócili na siebie uwagę przywódcy Cytadeli. Wysłał on XT4, aby przekazał herosom wiadomość, że chce się z nimi widzieć. Stormer zażądał, aby spotkali się z nim w Cytadeli. Łotr zgodził się, a na znak tego podarował im Jawblade'a zakutego w łańcuchy. Kiedy Bohaterowie w końcu zobaczyli tyrana, ten zdumiony i zdenerwowany widokiem Stormera odmówił negocjacji i wtrącił herosów do więzienia. Jednak herosi zorganizowali ucieczkę z więzienia Cytadeli, w którym przetrzymywani byli, między innymi, Bohaterowie. Wkrótce miasto Von Nebula City, w tym siedzibę Cytadeli, zaatakowały Mózgi. Po niedługim czasie herosi dowiedzieli się, że Von Nebula sprzymierzył się z pasożytami. Następnie złoczyńca i Mózgi zatrzymali Drużynę Alfa 1. Stormera zabrano do osobnego pomieszczenia, gdzie Mózg odczytał jego myśli, a po tym opowiedział wszystko Von Nebuli. Stormer symulował wtedy przejście do stanu wegetatywnego. Dzięki temu udało mu się uciec i uwolnić swoich towarzyszy. Po poszukiwaniach, Bohaterowie znaleźli równoległy generator. Przygotowali go do użycie, jednak Bulk spostrzegł, że brakuje im amelium. Wtedy Von Nebula podarował im amelium pod warunkiem, że pomogą mu oni pozbyć się Mózgów. Po tym herosi wraz z tyranem udali się do prywatnej celi Akiyamy Makuro, aby poprosić go o pomoc. Udało im się go przekonać, że są prawdziwymi Bohaterami. Makuro skonstruował dla nich urządzenie miotające promieniami beta, które były zdolne uśpić pasożyty. Drużyna Alfa 1 ruszyła do walki z Mózgami, jednak było ich zbyt dużo. Z pomocą przybyli im herosi z alternatywnego wymiaru, w tym alternatywny Preston Stormer. Jednak w wyniku nienawiści do Stormera, Von Nebula próbował go wciągnąć w swoją czarną dziurę. Jednak Stormer wystrzelił pocisk plazmowy w kierunku przestępcy, co spowodowało przeciążenie Laski Czarnej Dziury i szybką anihilację Von Nebuli. Po tym obydwa zespoły Alfa 1 (z oryginalnego i równoległego wymiaru) pożegnały się, a Stormer, Furno, Bulk i Breez powrócili do swojej ojczystej rzeczywistości. Tam Drużyna Alfa 1 przesłuchała Perjasta - aresztowanego współpracownika Kartera, asystenta Dumacca. Robot wyjawił im, że to Karter był odpowiedzialny za sabotaż generatora. Wkrótce herosi odwiedzili go w jego celi. Stormer złapał Kartera rozmawiającego z jego przełożonymi przez mały przekaźnik. Dowódca oddziału Alfa 1 zagroził przełożonym, jednak oni zadrwili z niego i zdalnie spowodowali eksplozję Kartera, co skończyło się śmiercią spiskowca. Niedługo po tym Stormer odbył rozmowę z Breez na temat alternatywnych odpowiedników herosów. Inwazja na Antropolis thumb|left|200px|Stormer siedzący w kokpicie swojej Maszyny BojowejKiedy miasto Antropolis zostało zaatakowane przez złowieszcze Skoczki, Preston Stormer i pozostali członkowie jego Drużyny zostali wysłani na pomoc osaczonemu przez potwory Nathanowi Evo. Po przybyciu na miejsce Bohaterowie oczyścili ze Skoczków plac budowy nowego tunelu, po czym Stormer wydał rozkaz rozłożenia Zdalnego Konstruktora. Za jego pomocą herosi zbudowali Maszyny Bojowe do walki z przeciwnikami. Pierwszym pojazdem była Zamrażająca Maszyna dla dowódcy oddziału Alfa 1. Po skonstruowaniu kolejnych dwóch Maszyn (i opanowaniu swojej Maszyny przez Stormera), Bohaterowie przystąpili do walki ze Skoczkami panoszącymi się po całym mieście. Lider Drużyny Alfa za pomocą swojej Maszyny unieszkodliwił kilka z nich, a następnie ruszył do walki z jedną z Zębatych Bestii. Zamroził jej łapę, lecz kreatura szybko rozkuła lód i w odwecie odrąbała Maszynie jej prawą rękę. Heros pochwycił Bestię drugą, jednak pojedynek zakończył się porażką Stormera. Monstrum zniszczyło pojazd, wydobyło z niego herosa i porwało pod ziemię. Po tym Skoczki zabrały do Bestii Królowej i uwięziło w kokonie. Po jakimś czasie na ratunek Stormerowi przybyli Bulk, Surge, Breez, Evo i Rocka. Breez udało się przekonać władczynię potworów, aby uwolniła ich towarzyszy, dzięki czemu lider oddziału i kilku innych jego członków zostało ocalonych. Jednak Królowa znów się rozzłościła, widząc, jak jej gniazdo niszczeje, dlatego zaczęła ponownie atakować herosów. Stormer użył wtedy jednego ze Zbiorników Maszyn Bojowych (w którym wcześniej go uzdrowiono) jako rakiety, aby powstrzymać Bestię. Dzięki temu udało się ją pokonać i ocalić miasto przed Skoczkami. Po tym Bohaterowie powrócili na powierzchnię, po czym odlecieli z miasta. Alternatywne wymiary Równoległy Świat Cytadeli W tym wymiarze Von Ness szybko zdradził Fabrykę Bohaterów. W wyniku tego Legion Ciemności zniszczył Hero Factory, lecz Prestonowi Stormerowi udało się to przeżyć i nie zostać więźniem złoczyńców. Kiedy Von Nebula próbował zespolić swoje ciało z Laską Czarnej Dziury, Bohater chciał mu w tym przeszkodzić. Jednak przez niego przestępca dosyć brutalnie połączył się z bronią, przez co stał się odrażającą istotą. Stormer uciekł, po czym został naprawiony przez Akiyamę Makuro. Następnie czekał na sygnał od Drużyny Alfa 1, jednak dostał go dopiero, kiedy Mozgi zaatakowały. Stormer poprowadził swój oddział do walki przeciwko pasożytom. Wtedy też Von Nebula spróbował go zabić, jednak obydwaj herosi strzelili do niego, odwracając tym samym jego energię i powodując unicestwienie łotra. Po tym Stormer porozmawiał ze swoim odpowiednikiem z oryginalnego wymiaru i pożegnał się z nim. Po tym odpowiednik wrócił do swojego wymiaru. Rzeczywistość 45098.3 W tym alternatywnym świecie Stormer oraz reszta Drużyny Alfa 1 podczas Ataku Mózgów odkryła galaktyczny spisek przeciwko Hero Factory. Działając, by przeżyć, herosi rozbili spiskowców, a potem upewnili się, że nikt już nie będzie w stanie zagrozić Fabryce Bohaterów. Tak stali się galaktycznymi dyktatorami. Rzeczywistość 50678.2 Po tym jak Nathaniel Zib opracował wynalazek, dzięki któremu złoczyńcy stawali się dobrzy, Fabrykę Bohaterów zamknięto. Stormer prawdopodobnie, podobnie jak inni herosi, wyruszył do innej galaktyki w poszukiwaniu przygód. Cechy i zdolności Preston Stormer jest typem klasycznego Bohatera. Jest lojalny i rzeczowy. Nie interesuje go blichtr ani fanfary. Mimo wewnętrznych rozterek, z którymi zmaga się po utracie przyjaciela i współpracownika, jest odważny i twardo stąpa po ziemi. Z danych MissionCam wynika, że wypadek bez wątpienia nie wydarzył się z winy Stormera. Ten nie może jednak pozbyć się uczucia, że można było postąpić inaczej. Stormer chciał zostać liderem oddziału Alfa, ponieważ wiedział, że sprawdzi się w tej roli. Przyznaje, że lubi rywalizować, zatem status najlepszego robota w organizacji z pewnością jest dla niego satysfakcjonujący. Stormer przyznaje także, że czasami bywa nieco uparty. Broń i wyposażenie Preston Stormer w wersji pierwotnej nosił ze sobą naramienną Wielofunkcyjną Broń Lodową. Mógł za jej pomocą walczyć wręcz lub strzelać pociskami lodowymi. W wersji 2.0 Bohater miał Wielofunkcyjną Lodową Tarczą - bardzo przydatne narzędzie i broń w jednym, dzięki któremu mógł strzelać pociskami lodowymi oraz walczyć wręcz. Poza tym nosił też składaną pałkę, służącą do ogłuszenia przeciwnika. Kiedy Stormer został unowocześniony do wersji 3.0, otrzymał broń zwaną Szponami Nosorożca. Używał ją podczas walki na Quatros z Witch Doctorem. Do złapania Speeda Demona, Bohater został zaopatrzony w Roboty Zwiadowcze. Miał także potężny Miecz Energetyczny oraz zmodyfikowany Karabin Plazmowy. Otrzymał też oraz bardzo szybki Ultramachowy Supermotor. Podczas Ataku Mózgów jego bronią stał się Miecz z Nanostopu, Lodowa Tarcza Bohatera oraz Wyrzutnia Rakietowych Pocisków Lodowych. Za pomocą tego wyposażenia mógł unieruchomić przeciwnika przez zamrożenie. Stormer posiadał także Pancerny Wizjer z wyświetlaczem optycznym oraz zatrzaski blokujące Rdzeń Bohatera. Na czas misji w Antropolis Stormer dostał Pistolet Bohatera, skuteczny do walki ze Skoczkami, a także Włócznię i Komunikator. Specjalnie dla niego zbudowana też została Zamrażająca Maszyna. thumb|Zestaw 2063 Stormer 2.0 Informacje o zestawie *Preston Stormer ukazał się w drugiej połowie 2010 roku. Był to mały zestaw o numerze katalogowym 7164 z częściami w liczbie 17. *Stormer 2.0 wydano się w pierwszej połowie 2011 roku. Znowu był to mniejszy set (numer 2063) i liczył sobie 31 elementów. *Stormer 3.0 ukazał się w drugiej połowie 2011 roku. Po raz kolejny wydano go jako mały zestaw o numerze 2145. Miał 31 elementów. *Preston Stormer XL został wydany w drugiej połowie 2012 roku, tym razem jako duży zestaw. Jego numer katalogowy to 6230. Posiadał 89 elementów przeznaczonych do jego budowy. *Preston Stormer w wersji Brain Attack ukazał się w drugiej połowie 2013 roku, jako średni zestaw. Jego numer katalogowy to 44010. Set miał 69 części. *Stormer jako minifigurka licząca dziewięć części (bez akcesoriów) została wydana w 2014 roku w dwóch zestawach 44016 Bestia Jaw kontra Stormer oraz 44017 Zamrażająca Maszyna Stormera. Jego minifigurka posiadała różnego rodzaju wyposażenie. Cytaty Ciekawostki *Ksywa promocyjna Stormera to "Zawodowiec". *W polskim dubbingu Prestonowi Stormerowi głos podkłada Grzegorz Pawlak. Pojawienia ''Serial Hero Factory: *Odcinek 1: Chrzest Ognia'' *''Odcinek 2: Kryzys Rdzeni'' *''Odcinek 3: Wróg Wewnętrzny'' *''Odcinek 4: Von Nebula'' *''Odcinek 5: Ognista Przeprawa '' *''Odcinek 6: Dzika Planeta część I'' *''Odcinek 7: Dzika Planeta część II'' *''Odcinek 8 - Breakout: Wielka Ucieczka część I'' *''Odcinek 9 - Breakout: Wielka Ucieczka część II'' *''Odcinek 10: Atak Mózgów'' *''Odcinek 11: Wróg z Głębi Ziemi'' Książki: *''Secret Mission 1: The Doom Box '' *''Secret Mission 2: Legion of Darkness '' *''Secret Mission 3: Collision Course '' *''Secret Mission 4: Robot Rampage'' *''Secret Mission 5: Mirror World'' *''Heroes in Action'' *''Meet the Heroes'' *''Face Off: Makuro's Secret Guidebook'' *''LEGO Hero Factory: W Służbie Galaktyki: **Miara Bohaterstwa'' **''Stormer Na Tropie'' Komiksy: *''Komiks 1: Próby Furna'' *''Komiks 2: Kryzys Rdzenia '' *''Komiks 3: Wróg wewnętrzny '' *''Komiks 4: Von Nebula powstaje '' *''Komiks 5: Próba Ognia '' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Komiks 6: Dzika Planeta '' *''Komiks 7: Dzika Planeta 2 '' *''Oblepiony Problem! '' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Jungle of Danger!'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Breakout:Issue 1'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Breakout!'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Komiksy (2014)'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) Gry: *''Misja: Von Nebula'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Creep Crushers'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Misja: Próba Ognia '' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Misja: Dzika Planeta'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Breakout'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Brain Attack'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Invasion From Below'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) Inne: *''Promocyjny Magazyn Hero Factory'' *''Hero Factory FM'' (wyłącznie głos) *''Animacje Hero Factory Fox Sports'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Animacje promocyjne'' Zobacz też *Galeria: Preston Stormer Linki Zewnętrzne *Instrukcja *Instrukcja Budowy Stormer 2.0 *Instrukcja Budowy Stormer 3.0 *Instrukcja Budowy Stormer XL *Instrukcja Stormer Brain Attack Kategoria:Drużyna Alfa 1 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Zestawy